Clannad: A New Beginning
by Sareliz the Nobody
Summary: Aya moves into a new town and has committed herself to not making any new friends, but all that changes for her as soon as she meets Tomoya Okazaki.
1. Where Meeting Decides

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad, but I do own the main character and her father**

This small town. Out of all the places to go to, why did her father choose this town? It's so bland and there's nothing to do. Aya looked out the front passenger window as building after building of stores blurred past. She didn't like going to new places. She missed her friends from the place they lived in before.

Her father gave her a quick glance as he drove.

"You're gonna like it here, Aya. Reminds me of the town I grew up in." he said, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. He'd had to tell her that a little over an hour ago and she still wasn't so sure about moving here.

Eventually they'd live in an apartment, since it was cheaper than buying a house and because her father was so big on budgeting and keeping track of their money. She'd also start school here as a senior, which she hated because she didn't want to make any new friends.

As her father pulled into a parking space by the building in which they'd be living, Aya quickly got out of the car and ran inside their room. Her father followed, carrying their bags. Setting them down by the door, he faces his daughter.

"How about we go purchase you a new school uniform since we're already settled in, hm?" suggested her father, Damen Shone. Aya looked at him skeptically and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever you think is best for me." she said coldly.

"Aya, you're old enough to make your own decisions. Please try and be happy here." he said.

"Fine." she said, turning to the window. All of a sudden, Damen's phone rings. He answers it, talks for a bit, then hangs up.

"On second thought, I have to go. They want me to come in now.," he said, preparing to leave, "Here's some cash. You'll get your new school uniform with it."

Aya turns from the window as her father hands her the money along with instructions. She watches him leave as she sets the money on the counter. She didn't want to go to school, especially this school. Yet she found herself picking up the money and heading to town on foot. Even if she didn't want to go, her father would be mad if he came home to her with no uniform purchased. With him the uniform would already be written with pen in the checkbook. She'd need to bring him the receipt.

After purchasing the uniform, Aya heads back to the room and puts it with the rest of her stuff. Tomorrow she'll attend school. Her father had already called in early and registered her. Laying on the floor, she stares up at the ceiling. What was there to do around here? It was already 1:05pm and her father wouldn't be home until 6:00.

Sitting up, she starts digging through her bag for something to do. She pulls out a crossword puzzle and starts doing it. After doing that for an hour, she gets bored and goes for a walk around town. Stopping in front of a random shop, she stands and reminisces the time she had with her friends back home in the place she never wanted to leave. After remembering her happy memory, she turns to head back and runs into a boy her age with blue hair.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." said Aya. The boy smiled at her.

"It's okay. I didn't know which way you were going to turn." he said.

"I'm Aya. Aya Shone."

"Tomoya Okazaki." he said. Aya found herself blushing. She'd told herself that she wouldn't make friends here and here she was doing that. She started to walk around him but he caught her arm.

 _What now?_ she thought as she turned to face him.

"Will you be attending the school here?" asked Tomoya. Thinking that he wouldn't let go unless she answered, he lets go of her arm anyway. But now she couldn't run without answering him.

"Uh, yeah." she replied.

"Good. Then I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow. See you then." he said before walking away. Aya finds herself frozen in shock as she watches Tomoya head down the street. _Oh bummer._ she thought. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to but found herself wanting to go just so she could see him again.

When she got to the apartment it was 5:33pm. Her father would be home in 27 minutes. She sat down on the floor waiting for him. Her stomach growled as she realized how hungry she was and that they didn't have food stored in the kitchen yet.

Reaching into her bag she takes out a bag of rice crackers and nibbles on one. That'll settle her stomach until her father came home.

At a little past 6:00, her father walked through the door with takeout. Aya lunged for the food.

"Whoa! Hold your horses there, buckaroo! You must be starving." said her father, seating himself on the floor. He set down the bag and served him and his daughter with the food that was in it. Aya managed not to scarf down too much food as she ate and after she found herself zonked out on the floor.

She woke up the next morning to find herself covered with a blanket and her father gone to work already.


	2. First Day As a Senior

Her first steps into the school were nerve-wrecking. It was like two sides of her were at war with each other; one side wanting to go to school, the other wanting to go back home to her friends. Standing nervously in front of the entrance, she didn't notice when someone put a hand on her shoulder. Freaked out because of it, she quickly faces the owner of the hand and backs up a little. The person's hand falls to their side. Aya recognized the blue-haired, blue-eyed boy.

"Tomoya! You scared me for a second there." she said, heart leaping out of her chest.

"I knew I'd be seeing you again." he said.

Aya caught the strange look of a boy with bleach blonde hair who was with Tomoya. Tomoya noticed her eying his friend.

"I see you noticed my friend, Sunohara. Sunohara, meet Aya Shone." introduced Tomoya.

"You met a pretty girl without telling me! You know how interested I am in this stuff!" exclaimed Sunohara, shocked that he wasn't let in on the new girl.

"I didn't tell you because you'd be all over her hoping that she'd go out with you." said Tomoya, calm as ever.

Sunohara stared deeply into Aya's eyes, making her uncomfortable.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Sunohara.

Aya shook her head, which made Sunohara back off and groan in despair.

"It's not that I hate you or anything. I just met you, so how could I date you?" she said. Sunohara didn't even look up to answer her.

"The bell should ring any minute now. Want to hang out at lunch later on?" asked Tomoya. Aya looked up at him. After being introduced to his strange friend, it made her smile at seeing him.

"Sure. I'd love to." she replied.

"I'll also give you a tour of the school if you'd like." suggested Tomoya.

"Yeah. I'd like that too." said Aya. To tell the truth, Aya wanted to spend every minute with him. She couldn't make this weird feeling, since meeting Tomoya, go away. Was it because he was so kind to her? She didn't know.

By lunchtime, Aya had grown accustomed to her classes. She didn't know where to look for Tomoya, so she waited for him in the courtyard. He walked up to her, smiling.

"Do you mind if we have lunch with two of my classmates?" he asked.

"Uh, sure. I'd like to meet them." she replied. Tomoya led her to two girls sitting on a blanket with their lunch. They both noticed Tomoya and the girl.

"Who's the new girl, Okazaki?" asked Kyou.

"Kyou, Ryou, this is Aya Shone. Aya meet Kyou and Ryou Fujibayashi." said Tomoya. He sat down in front of Ryou.

"It's nice to meet you two." said Aya, taking a seat on the blanket.

"So Aya, what brings you to this small town?" asked Kyou.

"My father was transferred here by the company he worked for in the place we used to live." replied Aya.

"What company does your dad work for?" asked Ryou.

"A paper company. He'd come home with extra sheets of paper and make little origami birds for me." Aya smiled at telling them that memory.

"Well, isn't that nice of him to do something like that for you. He must be a pretty good father." said Kyou.

"Yeah." Aya looked sullenly at the ground. Old memories from the time she spent in her old home came flooding through her mind. Tomoya noticed her sullen look.

"Let's go have a walk around the school. I'll show you around like I said I would." said Tomoya, standing up. Aya stood up too and began following him throughout the school. Whenever he looked at her, she couldn't help but smile at him. In the halls, they see Sunohara talking to a grey-haired girl.

"Come on! You can't be a girl! Not with that much strength." argued Sunohara. Tomoyo gives him a hard stare, apparently annoyed by Sunohara.

Tomoya silently facepalms. "Sunohara, I'd just stop this right now." he said. Sunohara turns to his friend.

"Tomoya! You can back me up." said Sunohara.

"How? You have no proof." said Tomoya.

"Uh...Aya, you'll back me up."

Aya gave him a surprised look. "With what?" she asked.

Sunohara gave a sigh. "To prove that she's not a girl, but a guy." he said.

Aya gave Tomoyo a quick look. "She could be a robot." she said.

"Don't encourage him!" exclaimed Tomoya.

Sunohara ponders what he's been told. "Hm, maybe you're right. Maybe she is a robot." he finally concluded. Aya feels bad for Tomoyo for telling Sunohara that.

"For your information, I'm a girl and I'm not a robot." said Tomoyo. Sunohara points accusingly at Tomoyo.

"But you could be lying so you don't blow your cover as an undercover robot guy!" said Sunohara, who gets kicked and ends up flying down the hall.

Aya walks up to Tomoyo. "Sorry for encouraging him to thinking you were some robot. I'm Aya and I'm new here." said Aya.

"It's nice to meet you, Aya. I'm Tomoyo Sakagami.," said Tomoyo, "I see you've already met Okazaki and Sunohara. You should know that they're known as the delinquents here at this school."

Aya looked at Tomoya with a shocked expression. "Y-you're a delinquent!?" she exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. Kind of." said Tomoya.

"What do you mean by 'kind of'?" asked Aya.

"I...uh…" he stammered.

"Him and Sunohara are always late to class." butted in Tomoyo.

"It's not like we missed anything important. Like announcements." said Tomoya.

"Hey! Announcements are very important. They inform us of the going-ons in school." explained Tomoyo.

"Whatever." Tomoya takes Aya's hand and turns away from Tomoyo.

"Well, if you didn't have such a carefree attitude, school would be fun for you!" yelled Tomoyo as the two headed down the hall.

As they were walking, Aya kept looking at Tomoya trying to decipher his expression. He looked as if he didn't really care about what was going on. Aya felt that no one really cared about anything in this town.

"Do you hate this place, Tomoya?" she asked.

They stopped all of a sudden as Tomoya turned to her.

"Take a look around. There's hardly anything to do here and if we wanted something more, we'd have to travel outside of town. What do you think of this place, Aya?" he made somewhat of a reply.

"I, uh…," she began, _What do I think of this place?_ "I hate it. But ever since I met you, you make me want to give this town a chance."

"Then let's make the best of what we've got. We'll make our own fun, k?" said Tomoya.

"K." She couldn't wait to have all the fun she and Tomoya could come up with together.

Aya walked happily into the apartment her and her dad lived in with a few boxes of their belongings that showed up while they were away. Setting them down on the floor, she starts rummaging through one of them and comes across a picture of her mother encased in a frame.

 _Mom._ Tears sprung from her eyes as she thought about her mother. _I'll try to live my life the bestest way I can for you._ Setting the picture down on the table, she stares at it as if lost in a time when her mother was alive and her and her father were truly happy.

Speaking of her father, Damen always seemed happy around his daughter as if he was trying to live a happy life for his wife too. Surely, they'd make Dana proud.

Aya couldn't wait to see Tomoya again and make more acquaintances.

When Damen got home, he found supper ready and was grateful Aya had decided to cook instead of having him go out and get takeout. He was glad when Aya told him about her day at school and how excited she was to go back again tomorrow. He even told her about his day at work. He was surprised when she asked him:

"If it's not too much for you to do, can you bring home extra paper and make those origami birds that you used to make for me when I was little?"

He placed a hand on her head. "If it makes you happy, I'd do anything for my little angel." he replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad." said Aya as she laid down and went to sleep. Her father tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead like he always did when she was little.


End file.
